Merpeople
Merpeople are mythological creatures living in the waters of the Five Cities, which have the top half of a human, and the lower half of a fish. Types of Merpeople Merpeole have been known for not falling into one category. They fall into four different kinds. 'Normal Merpeople' Normal merpeople are pleasant, and very friendly. Mermen have voices that change when they are three years old. However, they have a huge weakness of land, and cannot get out of water without suffocating. 'Half-Human, Half-Merpeople' Half-Human, Half-Merpeople are extremely rare, as the only way this can happen is by a human marrying a normal merperson. This results in a child which grows a tail ten seconds after they touch water, unless the water is removed during those ten seconds. 'Vicious Merpeople' As the name implies, there are a few vicious, or untamed merpeople. They do not speak English, therefore they are the least understandable. They enjoy luring in humans, before eating them or drowning them. They are highly feared, and there are none currently in Gravity Falls, but thousands across the oceans of Earth. 'Fijj Merpeople' Fijj merpeople are the closest merpeople to monsters. Fijj merpeople have the amazing ability to take on a human form, to blend in. If a human looks at a Fijj Merperson in the eye when they are in their true Fijj form, the human will forever be a merperson. Fijj merpeople also have an addiction to tearing apart their victims, like vicious merpeople. Stan Pines keeps a skeleton of one in the Gift Shop of the Mystery Shack. Appearance 'Normal Merpeople' Normal Merpeople look like regular humans, with the exception of their tails. The male merpeople do not wear shirts, and have turquiose tails, while the female merpeople normally wear seashell bras, and have pink tails. 'Half-Human, Half-Merpeople' As humans, all half-human, half-merpeople look like regular humans. However, ten seconds after they touch water, they change. Female half-human, half-merpeople grow orange tails and matching bras, while Male half-human, half-merpeople lose their shirt if they are wearing any, and grow a dark blue tail. 'Vicious Merpeople' All vicious merpeople, no matter what gender, do not wear shirts. They have fins that bend halfway across their tails, which vary in color. Female vicious merpeople are very pretty, while male vicious merpeole are very handsome. 'Fijj Merpeople' Fijj merpeole have dark green skin, the nose of an upside down heart, webbed ears and hands, and the tail of a normal merperson. Their eyes are sky blue. As humans, they generally look like stereotypical humans. Known Mermaids 'Normal Merpeople' *Mermando *Syrena-Lake Moana 'Half-Human, Half-Merpeople' *Summer Moana 'Vicious Merpeople' *None yet! 'Fijj Merpeople' *None yet! Powers/Abilities 'Normal Merpeople' Normal Merpeople do not possess many powers. However, they can speak dolphin, swim up to 600 km/h, and breathe underwater. 'Half-Human, Half-Merpeople' Half-Human, Half-Merpeople have incredible abilities. They can control, heat, and freeze water. Some of them can control air, lightning, fire, and ice as well. Also, they can hold their breath for up to 20 hours. 'Vicious Merpeople' Vicious merpeople are best known for their singing voice. It is so good, they are known for drawing in their victims. They all are incredibly good looking, and this is used to their advantage. 'Fijj Merpeople' Fijj merpeole have an amazing ability to shapeshift into humans, to lure their prey in easier. Once they choose, they shed thier skin, and show their prey their eyes. If it works, the victim will be permanetly a mermaid or a merman. Gallery Fijj Mermaid.png|A Fijj merperson. Bella-hartley-profile.jpg|Summer Moana, a half-human, half-merperson. Mermaid Eye.jpg|A Fijj Merperson's Eye Category:Species Category:Supernatural Species Category:Gravity Falls Species Category:Siren Falls Species